1. Field
The present invention relates generally to blade sharpening devices. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a blade sharpening machine that accommodates various sizes of endless rotary blades.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Powered rotary knives that have a rotating annular blade are used in the meat processing industry for dressing an animal carcass. The process of dressing the carcass normally involves the removal of meat and fat from bones as well as removal of fat from meat. Rotary knives enable workers to perform this process with much greater efficiency than with traditional, unpowered knives because the annular blade is spun at very high rotational speeds. Blades dull during use and must be sharpened periodically. Powered blade sharpeners for sharpening annular blades are also known in the art. Powered blade sharpeners are used to sharpen annular blades during the blade manufacturing process and to sharpen used blades that have a dull edge.
However, prior art rotary blade sharpeners are problematic and suffer from certain limitations. For example, prior art sharpeners require multiple blade holders for accommodating a range of blade sizes. Blade holders in the prior art are also problematic in that installation and removal of blades is slow and inefficient.
Furthermore, prior art holders also tend to promote uneven sharpening along the blade edge. For example, prior art holders permit the blade to be installed in a position offset from the rotational axis of the sharpener. In addition, prior art holders often deform or warp the held blade. Off-axis positioning and blade deformation result in uneven sharpening of the blade edge, which can further reduce the life of the blade and increase the cost of providing blades for a rotary knife. These problems are further aggravated by the severity of blade wear that is common in the industry. In order to avoid production down-time, processors must keep a large supply of blades on hand as well as invest significant capital in purchasing and maintaining numerous blade holders and powered sharpeners.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved rotary blade sharpener that does not suffer from these problems and limitations.